


Strip Poker

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Strip Poker

“Looks like it’s (Y/N)’s turn to strip.”

Stu grins at you from his place while Billy chuckles, the blond one already being in his underwear while Billy had still his pants on. You, on the other hand, managed to only lose your two socks, being kind of an expert in poker since your aunt insisted on training you last summer when you visited.

“You’ll have no choice but to lose that shirt now, babe.”

You roll your eyes at Billy with a smile, then shake your head at him. “Who said I’ll lose my shirt?”

“Well, you _could_ lose your pants.” Stu’s grin stretches out. “Either way, I’m perfectly fine with it.”

It’s your turn to grin back, holding their gaze as you let your hands go under your shirt. You fiddle around with your bra a little, then eventually take it out and drop it beside you.

“How about that?”

“ _Holy_ _shit._ ” Stu’s eyes widen, his pupils still lingering on the (f/c) bra sitting peacefully on the ground. “That was _so_ hot.”

“Fuck this shit.” Billy throws his cards away and grabs your shirt to pull you towards him. “This is taking too long.”

Stu laughs at his behavior, your grin turning to a smirk. “Impatient much?”

“Shut up.”

You don’t have time to say anything else that he’s already crashing his lips unto yours, Stu’s hands soon finding their way around your waist as he starts to give your shoulder kisses. You can’t help but moan under their touch, feeling their lips turning to grins against your skin.

You got too busy the rest of the night to actually finish that poker game.


End file.
